


Double Trouble

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Clones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex, clone!Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen gets an unexpected wanking partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nietie as part of the primeval_denial January Team Fest, for her filth prompt 'Stephen/clone!Stephen, double wank'.

Stephen came to a confused halt as he realised who was already in the shower room. He still hadn’t accustomed himself to seeing his clone around the ARC – it was after all a little unsettling keeping running across someone who looked like him, talked like him, walked like him, hell, basically _was_ him.  
  
He was dithering, trying to decide just how much of a coward it would make him if he left and just waited a little bit longer for his shower, when his clone (Jim, he reminded himself, they had christened him Jim, for reasons he still wasn’t too sure about) made a noise that could only be a moan.  
  
Despite himself, Stephen looked closer, peering through the steam generated by the hot water. When he realised what the clone – Jim – was doing, he flushed. Beating a hasty retreat suddenly looked like an even more attractive prospect.  
  
“Are you going to stand there all day?”  
  
Stephen’s eyes jerked upwards from where Jim’s hand was still lazily stroking his cock, to see that Jim was watching him with an amused smirk.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll, er, come back later,” Stephen stuttered, silently cursing himself. He took a few hasty steps backwards, until Jim’s next words stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“It’s not voyeurism if you’re watching yourself, you know.” His hand on his cock never stopped moving, and Stephen felt his eyes being dragged downwards again, almost against his will.  
  
He realised he was becoming hard underneath the towel he had wrapped around his waist, and he cursed again, trying to will his erection away.  
  
“Don’t be so coy, Stephen. Why don’t you come over here, and we can compare…technique.”  
  
Okay, so maybe the clone wasn’t _exactly_ like him. Stephen had no idea where Jim had learned to make his voice sound so filthy, but Stephen was fairly sure he’d never adopted that tone himself in his life.  
  
He didn’t know what to do, and Jim didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest by his audience. Another moan escaped him as he sped up the movements on his cock fractionally, his mouth dropping open as his eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds.  
  
Stephen was moving before he was even aware he’d made a decision, pulling off his towel and dropping it on the floor as he joined Jim in the spray. He couldn’t help following the way the water flowed down over Jim’s torso, tracing its path across his stomach and down towards his groin…  
  
“So come on, then, show me your technique,” Jim said.  
  
Stephen took himself in hand, hissing as he closed his fingers around his cock. This felt weird, but he couldn’t deny that he was now fully hard, and that the callused skin of his palm against his shaft felt better than good.  
  
He started slowly, just enjoying the sensation as he pumped his cock. Jim was already a little ahead of him, and he took a moment to watch the way the clone stroked himself, comparing technique as Jim had suggested.  
  
He noticed that Jim added a twist of his wrist on the upward stroke, and it was this that was making him moan. Stephen’s own movements were more straightforward, just up and down the shaft, but he liked to swipe a thumb across his slit every so often, enjoying the sparks of pleasure it sent shooting through him.  
  
“Interesting,” Jim observed, having obviously picked up on the same differences. “Perhaps we should try a swap.”  
  
“Of technique?” Stephen asked, the words coming out between heavy breaths.  
  
“In a manner of speaking.” And before Stephen could blink, he had pulled Stephen’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own.  
  
For a moment, Stephen didn’t know what to do. He could only stare as Jim immediately started working his cock, using his own particular technique. It felt different, but…good.  
  
“Come on, Stephen, I want to see what it feels like,” Jim reminded him.  
  
Tentatively, Stephen reached out and grasped Jim’s cock. Logically, he knew it should be just like touching himself, but it wasn’t, not in the slightest. It took him a few strokes to find his rhythm, and abruptly he felt absurdly smug when Jim’s eyes drifted closed and he moaned again.  
  
But then Jim twisted his hand on Stephen’s cock a little harder in retaliation, and suddenly Stephen was the one moaning. He decided that maybe Jim’s technique was one he could stand to try out for himself. Later.  
  
He couldn’t decide what to focus on – his cock in Jim’s hand, or Jim’s cock in his hand. They were both speeding up their movements now, chasing mutual orgasms, almost as if they were in competition to see whose technique could bring the other off fastest and hardest.  
  
As it turned out, Jim came first, his cock sending long spurts of come against the shower wall as Stephen milked him dry. His hand stilled momentarily, but then he was stripping Stephen mercilessly until Stephen’s own orgasm hit him fast and hard, and his come joined and mingled with Jim’s.  
  
“Fuck,” he gasped, as he came down from the high.  
  
Jim gave him one last stroke, making his cock twitch, and then winked. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
